A way back
by ThePiercedHeart
Summary: During battle Armin had fallen unconscious, with no one but Eren by his side will they survive? Will they get back home? - Mikasa in later chapters, Flash backs, Character death (Dream)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Aot fanfiction Please comment/review

Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan

Hope you like it :3

* * *

His fragile body limp and cold, I clutch onto his thin, pale arms raping a blanket over them. Why did this happen?, Why did it happen to him?, Why not me?, Why? his breaths are jagged and sudden. He was always getting into trouble whether it was him being adventurous or just plain stupid, but it never led to something this terrible. My hands are shaking underneath his body. He can't hear me I don't think. "Armin?...armin?", I whisper into his ear trying to get a response. Nothing. Just like I thought. I plant a kiss on his forehead wishing for any sign of movement. I watch as my dear friend dies from my arms. If I could I would change places with you Armin, you know I would, my thoughts envelop my head and leave me wondering does he remember anything about what we did when we were kids. Before we took Mikasa in me and Armin used to play in the town center. We would lay in the grass on our favorite spot, it was as far away as you can go where there isn't anything or anyone around (not going through another wall). We would sit there for hours on end and watch the clouds and just talk to each other. "Armin do you remember the things we used to do as kids", My face feels wet and tastes salty, I'm crying. Why? these are happy memories that I should cherish forever. It's because I know me and Armin will never be able to do these things again. "You where my first true friend we trusted each other with everything, I remember that one time you told me you stole a roll of bread and you let me have some you said to never tell anyone, I never did". tears are rolling off my face and land on his I wipe them off with my thumb pressing lightly trying to not cause him anymore pain that he is in. I leave my hand on Armin's cheek in attempt to keep them warm. My heart almost stops as Armin winced in pain and grab loosely onto my white shirt. The ground is cold and wet it's best I try and move him to a warmer and safer place. I wrap my right arm under his back and the other under Armin's knees keeping the blanket over him. We are in the middle of a field in the middle of know where. I stand up and begin carrying Armin over to a carriage that has been abandoned. Leaning inside I look for any body's dead or alive inside the carriage, It has a crate full of bread and water with a loads of blankets on the floor. I jump inside and place Armin on the pile of blankets and throw another on top of his frail body. The bread in the crate seems to have some mold on but at least it's something to eat. I pick the mold off one roll of bread and eat it. It's dry and hard but something's better than nothing I suppose. After I finish the bread I crawl to Armin's side and lay beside him. I stare at his blood stained face flicking away hair on his forehead and leaning in to gently brush Armin's skin with my lips. Putting my arm around his body and curling up to him, I fall into a deep sleep.

"Eren I see it I see the Ocean, come on", Armin tugs and pulls on my t-shirt and drags me down to the sand. His eyes widen at the touch of the sand in-between his toes. It's warm and the color of snow, the ocean is a crystal clear blue color. The waves crash up against our feet. We both giggle in excitement. I lay down on the warm sand and look up at the sky, the sky is as blue as the ocean and there are no clouds in site only the sun. Sitting up I look over to Armin who seems to be crying. Walking over to him I put my arm around his neck and look at his drooping head. "What's the matter, Armin...", "I didn't actually think I would get to see the ocean or sand, But now that I'm here, I'm just overwhelmed with happiness", Armin lifts up his head and looks at my face. I wipe away the tears staining his face and sigh. "Well we're here now, don't think of anything else except the ocean and what is happening right this second, with me", He lowers his head so it's on my lap and stares up into the sky. Gently I brush back his hair and smile, Armin smiles back too. We stay in that position for quite some time. "EREN", Armin is screaming and shouting He points behind me, I turn and look to see a 15 meter class Titan charging towards us. Armin and I stand up and start running as fast as we can, the Titan is catching up quite quickly. Me and Armin still have our 3d maneuver gear but they are both running out of gas. I lead Armin and myself into the woods just at the edge of the beach. I use my grapple hooks to grab onto a tree and activate the gas to push myself to the tree. Armin does the same but to another tree. I get out my two blades ready to attack the titan, the titan runs towards the tree Armin is on. I detach my grapple hooks and use them again to grab hold of the back of the titans neck, swinging I try to slice open the titans neck but it turns and grabs the wire attached to the hooks. I'm done for it's going to kill me. no it's not going to outsmart me. The titan throws my body against the rocky ground, In pain I push myself to get up and run after the titan in a rage of anger. Armin is now running with me to attack the titan. He hangs to another tree in front of the titan to distract it, the titan slows down and stares at Armin. I stop running grapping onto his neck I slice it open with my blades. The 15 meter class titan collapses onto the hard ground and perishes. Armin comes down from the tree and looks behind us again Giant footsteps can be heard. Another titan appears from the beach ( 7 meter class) and chases after us along with another 15 meter and 10 meter class. "Armin you take care of the 7 meter and 10 meter class titan", He nods and runs ahead to a tree and jumps onto the 7 meter titan. The 15 meter titan is faster than the others and is more agile to. It races after me but I grabble a tree and fall behind him, I grab onto his neck and slice through a piece of hard thick skin. blood spills from the wound on the titans neck and falls hard to the ground. I look back to see Armin doing a real good job of the titans but I don't want to help because I know he can do this, I have faith in him. Just as Armin kills the last titan blood covering both of our faces we nod and walk to each other. Being around 2 miles away I can only just see Armin. Out of nowhere A aberrant Races towards Armin, I sprint towards him (there is no more gas in the 3d maneuver gear) " ARMIN BEHIND YOU", Running as fast as I can I can do nothing but watch as he is picked up and eaten before my eyes. Watching his ocean blue eyes losing color and his body falling limp in the Aberrants mouth and Armin's blood splattering everything, it makes me want to fall and cry. I can't move after what I just saw, My legs are heavy and my head hangs down making it impossible to move. Looking at the ground I cry silently, My throat is dry and my breaths cut short. I hear Giant stamps shaking my body, I know what is to come and I can't run away. My heart pounds inside my head rattling my ribs, The stamping stops, I don't look up I can't. A giant hand with rough palms grasps around my lower body, It's eyes staring at my stiff and slumped body. I keep my head down not looking into the titans eyes, all they have done for us is hurt the people that we love and care about the most My Mom, Dad, Marco, Petra, and now Armin, I want to be with the ones I have lost and cherish. Armin and I have been best friends forever and he leaves without a goodbye, knowing that I won't ever see him again upsets me the most out of all the people that I know that have died. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I am being raised to the titans mouth. I can feel it's heavy breath on my face and if I look up enough without moving my head I can see the smile of demons and Armin's blood on its lips wet and dripping. "It makes me sick knowing that you just eat us, then you through us back up again when you can fit anymore in your stomach, you don't even eat. Why? Why would you do such a thing to us humans we didn't do anything to you like you have done to us. Why?", suddenly regaining mobility in my body I thrash my head up to meet the gaze of the Titan who had eaten my best friend. "I hope someone kills you one day and you burn in hell". with that the aberrant lifts me higher to its lips and opens it cave like mouth, Peering in I can see blood staining it's teeth. My heart sinks. Well this is how I'm going to die so be it. I will defeat all of the titans. "_I'll purge this world of them... every single one of them" _ "_How did this come to be? Why do they rob from us? Our lives... even our dreams..." _ _"I... have a dream. To eliminate the Titans, leave the narrow confines of these walls, and explore the outside world."_, Things that I had said in the past resonate in my head, I didn't accomplish my goal to eliminate the titans but I was being arrogant and childish at the time. Now my time is up but I still have good memories about my past despite all the bad. Being placed in between the titans jaws I keep all my good and funny memories and replay them in my head. Armin and me playing hopscotch, Mikasa, Armin and me chasing each other in the fields, Marco, jean, Annie, Connie, Mikasa, Sasha, Armin and me just talking and being all really good friends. With a gulp from the titan I am swallowed hole, It's tongue is wet and slimy making it easy for me to slide down well this is it, But I WILL EVENGE ALL TITANS THAT ROME THIS EARTH.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh...", I look around 'what I'm alive', but the dream seemed so real. I pat my body and pinch my arm, oww, I'm alive. Quickly I check beside me to be sure Armin is there, He is laying beside me as he was when I went to sleep. I unwrap the layers of blankets covering him to see how he is doing, his body has gashes everywhere and are bleeding only a little now at least it's better than It was. Making sure he is still alive I lean over and put my head on his chest being careful not to push too hard. Listening carefully I listen for a few beats to his heart, After hearing around ten I slump back down onto the floor, grabbing another blanket and wrapping it around me . What should I do in the morning? I don't have a horse so I can't really get anywhere especially with Armin. I could carry him, but I would get tired and wouldn't be able to retreat to a shelter. What if a titan comes I can't just leave Armin while I fight it. But what if he doesn't get better, and dies. Quickly I slap myself hard to shut myself up. I will figure something out in the morning, I hope he wakes up soon though.

* * *

Mikasa will come in at later chapters :3

I hoped you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is going to be short :'( I'M sorry

Hope u like it :3

* * *

**IN THE MORNING! :3**

slowly I push myself off the wooden floor I had been sleeping on and per over at Armin. His arms are hugged close to his beaten frame and legs up into his stomach. I place my left hand on Armin's forehead to feel how warm he is, "God your freezing, Armin, I wish you would wake up soon".

Remembering the crate with bread and water in I grab a bottle of water and place some on my hand to wash my face. Bring my hand up to my face I rub the cool water over my tired eyes. Picking up a role of bread I break a small chunk of and place it to my mouth and chew the hard bread being careful not to eat the mold on it. once done with the eatable bits of bread I look over at Armin and shake him ever so gently. A small noise escapes his dry lips, making my heart go heavy with relief knowing that he isn't dead or in a coma anymore from losing too much blood. carefully I roll him so he is on his back. Not a sound comes from the blondes mouth but I can hear his ragged breathing, so he's ok. Scared I may hurt him even more I leave him to rest a little longer while I go and look for a rout to take to find help or somewhere else to stay. But I'm worried that Armin may wake up and go looking for someone, I'll only be a few minutes he should be fine.

**ARMIN'S POV **

My body is soar, my throat dry and eyes heavy. I'm cold, I can't move anything but open my eyes but it hurts to open them. What should I do, I have no idea where I am. Maybe if I open my eyes a little I will be able to see where I am. Slowly I open my eyes to see a wooden ceiling, looking around I search for something else. A crate with I think bread rolls and what looks like bottles of water. I am covered with blankets. I try to lift myself up with my hands to look around and get a better Idea of where I could have ended up. I fall trying to do so and lay back down. there's no way I can stand up at this rate. Am I the only one that made it out alive, no thats impossible Mikasa, Levi and Eren must still be alive and all my friends they are all so strong unlike me, I'm feeble and weak but I make up for that with my knowledge but that has nothing to do with fighting. tears start to roll down my blood stained face, thats all I could ever do right, was cry, I could never fight well but yet they allowed me to stay in the survey corps. Why?

Raising my hand I wipe away the tears on my face and wince at the pain now in my face. Laying back down I rest my head on the blankets and pull the others on my body around me quickly to reduce the pain in my arms. Laying underneath the blankets I think of all the great times I have had with my friends. I remember once Connie, Sasha and me came back from training one day and found a box of chocolates on Connie's bed, we tried to find who put them there the hole day, Connie's face was hilarious when he found out it was Christa who put the chocolates there. Eren and me used to be so close I remember when we were kids we would run around the market and try and catch each other witch would normally end with me falling over and being hurt really badly meaning we had to stop, or we would get lost in the time and before we knew it, it would be dinner time. Sometimes Mikasa and me used to go shopping for Karla (Eren's mom) and me and her would get into all sorts of fights about what apples to get and witch potatoes where the best. Those where the things that I remember most about my past and some of the most happiest memories I still can remember. Having tired myself out from thinking I snuggle back into the somewhat warm blankets over top of me and let sleep take over my body.

* * *

I hope it was ok and yet again I'M sorry about the chapter being so short :(

Please Review :3


End file.
